freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões Gerais/@comment-26201995-20150928010246
Olá. Agora explicarei muitas coisas estranhas em FNaF, tanto como os animatrônicos "Shadow", e onde se passa o incidente da criança chorona que supostamente seria a vítima da mordida de 87. Antes de comentar leia tudo com atenção, tudo que você dizer será usado contra você (XD). Vamos lá. Primeiro estabelecimento: Fredbear's Family Dinner No grande começo disso tudo, hávia o primeiro restaurante, ele era menor, hávia apenas um animatrônico, Freddy, o restaurante dessa imagem a direita, primeiro, porque ele é o mais antigo? Primeiro nesse minigame Freddy é visto segurando o cupcake, que nunca é visto, apenas Chica segura o cupcake, indicando que Chica não hávia sido criada ainda, além do mais nesse minigame Purple Guy mata a criança de uma maneira diferente da apresentada na série, onde ele usa um traje de mola e engana as crianças, o motivo disso é por causa que os trajes de molas ainda não existiam. E mais, no final vemos o thumb|O ínicio! jumpscare do The Puppet, indicando que a criança pode ser o The Puppet, coisa que se for real, significa que o The Puppet não existia ainda, logo, o minigame Give Life não ocorreu, mostrando que isso é antes das outras 5 morrerem, e por fim, há apenas um animatrônico, Freddy (ou Fredbear modelo antigo). Depois da morte da criança ocorreu o fechamento ofical de Fredbear's Family Dinner, fazendo com que apareça a primeira pizzaria Freddy Fazbear!. No começo hávia apenas os animatrônicos normais, os 4 que todos conhecemos, e depois apareceram os animatrônicos especias, os animatrônicos de mola, pode ser que os de mola apareceram junto com os normais, não muda muito. Nesse mesmo estabelecimento ocorreu o incidente da criança do jogo 4. Depois de um tempo aberto houve o caso das crianças desaparecidas, onde Purple Guy usou os trajes vestiveis para enganar as crianças, e levou elas para trás, e matou elas, note que eram cinco! Depois ele botou o corpo das crianças dentro dos animatrônicos, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie e Foxy. Porém sobrou uma criança, que não entrou em nenhum animatrônico. Depois o The Puppet deu vida aos personagens, como visto no minigame Give Gifts Give Life, porém nota-se que no meio há uma criança, sem traje, e depois o jumpscare do Golden Freddy. Aquela criança é o Golden Freddy, porque? Bem o The Puppet colocou os espiritos das crianças nos 4 animatrônicos, mas um ficou sem traje, ficou vagando por ai, isso explicaria por que no Fim Maldoso do jogo 3 existe luzes sem terem um traje, pois é o espirito do Golden Freddy, sem trake, o no minigame Give Life também explicaria. Então o que aconteceu com ele? Ele assumiu a forma de Golden Freddy por sí mesmo, note que Golden Freddy sempre aparece como uma réplica de Freddy, pois ele o copia. Depois houve o primeiro incidente de molas. Phone Guy explicou no jogo 3 que aconteceu um incidente com molas, e os trajes não deveriam mais ser usados (Noite 4), esse incidente gerou outro fantasma ambulante, Shadow Bonnie, o funcinário que usava o traje antigo de Spring Bonnie morreu pelo erro das molas e se tornou em Shadow Bonnie, ele usava a mesma mecanica do Golden Freddy (Logo logo explico), por isso era uma réplica de Toy Bonnie. Então como dito nas fitas da noite 4 e 5 do jogo 3, os trajes seriam reavaliados pelos engenheiros, e novas fantasias improvisadas seriam usadas (o que explica os funcinarios usando trajes nos minigames do jogo 4) e que o traje do Spring Bonnie seria movido para fora da pizzaria. Note que na noite 2 (antes do Spring Bonnie matar o funcionário) hávia dois. O outro era Fredbear (Do jogo 4). Então foi ai que aconteceu o outro incidente, depois de um tempo a criança do jogo 4 passou pela situação onde o irmão e os amigos dele colocaram ele na cabeça de Fredbear enquanto ele estava parado lá, e resultou na morte da criança. Note que no minigame da noite 6, é possivel ver o Golden Freddy falando com a criança, e ele diz para a criança "I will put you back together" ("Eu irei colocá-lo de volta"). ''Golden Freddy usou a lógica dele para possuir um animatrônico, e da mesma maneira que ele fez com o Shadow Bonnie, ele faz na criança do jogo 4 e cria "Shadow Freddy". Mas pera ai, na mordida de 87 mostra-se claramente que a vítima não morreu, então como isso tudo poderia ser verdade? Bem vamos lá, no telefonema da noite 6 mostra que as salas segura deixariam de ser usadas, ou seja, isso também deixaria os animatrônicos de molas inutilizaveis, e depois eles foram descartados (Apenas deixaram de usar), como sabemos a primeira noite do jogo 2 acontece antes das mordida de 87, e a pizzaria do jogo 2 fecha poucos dias depois da noite 6. Depois da pizzaria do jogo 2 vem a do jogo 1, que como vimos nos telefonemas é depois da mordida, logo a mordida aconteceu na pizzaria do jogo 2. No jogo 2 não visto '''nenhum' animatrônico de mola nem sequer citado direito, exceto no telefonema da noite 6 "Alguém usou um dos trajes. Tínhamos uma sobrando na parte de trás, um amarelo, alguém usou ele..." Isso mostra que os trajes amarelos (Fredbear e Springbonnie) existiam, e como não eram usados é uma prova de que isso é depois deles serem deixados para trás como dito logo atrás. Nos jornais do jogo 1 mostra que é usado um animatrônico para enganar as crianças, logo os jornais se passam antes da pizzaria do jogo 2, e nos telefonemas do jogo 3, os telefonemas da noite 2 até o 5 mostram antes dos animatrônicos de mola serem inutilizados, e nos minigames do jogo 4 mostra-se o antes dos animatrônicos serem desutilizados, mais epecificamente, é mostrado algo entre o tempo das fitas da noite 4 até as fitas da noite 6 (Jogo 3). Se você leu com atenção, você pode deduzir que realmente os minigames do jogo 4 não são sobre a mordida de 87, logo a criança realmente morre. Bem depois acontece os eventos que resultam a pizzaria a fechar (causa sanitária, sem achar compradores e blah blah blah), e o resto (Pizzaria do jogo 2 pra frente) é história, algo que não vai cair sobre essa discussão. No futuro falo sobre o futuro. Pode responder essa discussão agora.